Hikari
by Spaceangel
Summary: A whole new way that Yami gets his memory back, with a new soul waking up in the puzzle who happens to be.. a girl?
1. Dreams

*********** H...Hikari!! A hand stretched out, grasping at the blackness. It struggled as it desperately tried to grab hold. Hik.. HIKARI! no.. Hikari... Don't go! HIKARI!!! The hand lunged forward to a face forming in the blackness. The face painly turned... Slowly darkness started swallowing it. "Hikari!" The hand tried harder to reach, then made a final attempt to grab at what now was total blackness. When the fist opened, a glint of gold shimmered.  
"HIKARI!!!!!!"  
** *********** **  
Yugi uncomfortably tapped his pencil. He was supposed to be copying notes, but his brain just couldn't focus. Try as he might, he just wasn't interested in the arithmetic. All he cared about was that nagging dream he'd been having for over a week. Was it supposed to mean something? Or was it just...  
'Yugi, what's the matter?' Yugi jumped in his seat, totally started by Yami's randomness, dropping the pencil to the ground with a loud "clack!" The half-asleep classroom jumped and turned to see the source of the sound. The teacher stopped, then smoothly turned to watch him grab desperately at the ground.  
"Yugi" The teacher called firmly. "I can't have your clumsiness interrupting my class. If you can't take care of a pencil properly, them I'm going to have to take it."  
"Yah-yes 'mam." Yugi muttered. He really hated this class. The teacher was a jerk, and none of his friends were in it. The only one he had to talk to was Yami. Which reminded him.  
'Yami!' Yugi thought with gritted teeth 'Don't DO that! It freaks me out!'  
'Well?' He pretended like nothing had happened. 'You never answered me.'  
Yugi sighed. 'It's this dream...' He started to tell him, then stopped. How could he explain? 'Well, I've been having it for the past week, and every time it gets a little clearer. There's this girl, and she's calling for... a Kari or something. Then...' He stopped. That face... last night had been the first time it had actually appeared. Yugi struggled to remember it's features... but nothing came to mind. The only thing he could think of was its familiarity. He had seen the face before... but...  
'Well?'  
Yugi jumped again, eyes bulged and teeth gritted, letting out a small "Yeep!' The brown haired girl next to him made a funny expression and let an awkward glance in his direction. 'That Yugi kid is so odd. ..' she thought.  
'YAMI!' Yugi let out a thought yell in his head. 'I swear, you're gonna give me a heart attack some day!'  
'You never finished!' There was hint of a smile in his tone of voice.  
  
'Yah, well, that's all there was.' Yugi lied. The face didn't really matter if he couldn't tell who's it was, anyway.  
'Well, if that's all that's wrong. ..' Yami slowly added 'Then I think you've got worse things to worry about.'  
Sure enough, on the blackboard, the teacher was scratching in the words POP QUIZ with her diminishing piece of chalk. The whole class groaned, and the teacher let out a shrew smile. "Well then!" She barked. "I hope you were paying attention! Everything away, pencils out! You know the procedure!"  
Yugi moaned and slid down into his chair "I'm so dead. .." he muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

******** "RIIIIINGG"  
The voices of hundreds of kids suddenly sprang up as they all herded out of the classroom and into the hall. Groups of friends sprang up everywhere, either shoved up against the wall or right where everyone was walking. They blahed on and on to spill in the latest gossip, giggling and nah-awing all the way. Yugi, more down than usual, slowly shoved passed the rows of legs to reach his locker. Whipping on his backpack, he quickly raced to get outside to meet with the rest of the gang.  
"Yo, Yug!" Jonouchi was leaned up against the wall a few yards from where Yugi was looking. Honda was close by, starring at a piece of paper that was obviously annoying him. Anzu was back with a group of friends laughing hysterically over a photograph.  
"Jonouchi!" The sound of his voice had instantly put him in a better mood. "Hey, Jonouchi, how'd you do on that pop quiz?"  
"You mean THIS quiz?" Honda flung the paper he was holding in Yugi's direction. "That quiz pissed me off. I mean, she only started teaching it yesterday!"  
"It wouldn't have been hard if you'd been LISTENING" Anzu had said her bye's to her friend and had now walked over to join in. "It's a very simple concept."  
Yugi stared down at the paper. It was redder than it was white, with slashes over every question. On the top was a very clear 36 with a big circle around it.  
"Ya can't listen to her rambling." Jonouchi complained. "She goes on so long it just turns 'inta one big word."  
"Oh, please." Anzu rolled her eyes "Yugi, how'd you do on it?"  
He blushed and poked at his face. "Er, I got a 38."  
"What?" Her eyes went big, then put her hand on her hips and the other on her forehead. "Augh, Yugi! I thought at least one of you boys had some sense." She sighed and gave him a hard look  
Bluntly he came to his defense. "I had something on my mind.!" He stopped. Should he tell them about the dream...?  
"Ah, ferget it." Jonouchi snapped away from the wall and stood up strait. "Let's just go, aight? I don't like hangin' round school. 'Specialy when I'm pissed at it" 


	3. Chapter 3

************** The sun beamed down on turns as it came in and out from behind the clouds. Yugi starred strait ahead, lost in thought. A glint of the sun caught on the millennium puzzle dangling around his neck. He blinked from the sudden flash.  
...a glint of gold...  
  
Anzu watched him stare in a daze thoughtfully. "Yugi?" He blinked again and looked up at her worried face. "Yah?" "You're quieter than usual. Are you ok?" Yugi studied her for a second. Should he tell her about the dream? Now would be as good a time as any. But... her worried face made him think twice. He didn't want her to worry. Besides, he was probably over-reacting.  
"Nah, I'm fine!" He pulled out a smile for extra reassurance. "Really, I am. I'm just hung over that test, that's all."  
Anzu smiled softly back. "I'm sorry, I was too hard on you. If you need extra help I can always come over and tutor you, Yugi."  
Yugi blushed and lowered his head. Gosh, Anzu is so darn cute! "Yah, that'd be great, ....Anzu."  
"HeeeEEyy" Jonouchi smirked with Honda and pushed his hand onto Yugi's head. "Sorry to interrupt you two love-bids, but we've made it to you're house, incase you haven't noticed."  
"AUGH! Jonouchi you JERK!" Anzu, steaming mad, swung a full-blow to Jo's face, sending him flying. Yugi weakly smiled and scratched the back of his head, still blushing madly. "I guess I'll see ya all later." Of coarse, they didn't hear him. Anzu was hot on Honda and Jonouchi's trail, waving her fist. 


	4. A New Soul

An owl's golden eyes peered down into Yugi's room, watching him tousle in his bed, sweat rushing down his face. It's wet surface shone against the moon's light, his eyes squeezing shut from an unseen pain. He was biting his lip hard, making it tremble from the pain and slowly starting to bleed. A drip of sweat moved down his forehead and to the tip of his mouth, washing a drop of blood away. Slowly the lips started to move, struggling and trembling from the effort. His mouth gapped open and shut, hoarsely making words.  
...Hi.. Hika...  
  
He gripped the sheets tightly, wrenching them around in his grip. Slowly he started to raise his trembling left hand. The fingers moved, pulling as far as they could, reaching desperately into the blackness.  
  
...Hiii... Hikari... HIKARI!!  
  
Yugi shot up, sending sweat flying forward and dropping onto his sheets.  
  
Except there was one problem.  
It wasn't Yugi  
  
A young girl with hair the color of a sunset red stared blankly around the room. Her hair was in large spikes, her bangs golden that hung from her forehead to the back of her head. Her eyes shifted from blue to purple as she turned her head. Her hands, still tightly cuffed on the sheets, began to shake uncontrollably. Her sore lip trembled as her mouth began to gape open and shut.  
"Hi... Hiiii...Hika- HIC!" Her upper lip curled. Roughly she plowed her face into her hands, trembling from head to toe, sobbing and hick upping. She tried to wipe her face, but. she couldn't open her right hand. Her fingers stay clenched together in a fist. She could feel something inside, but her fingers wouldn't budge. "Hi.*HIC* Hikari..." she slowly mumbled, straining each word. "Where did you *hic* go... what happened... Hikari..." She sobbed out her eyes, mumbling out to herself, releasing everything that had been trapped inside of her for so long. Over time her hiccups become softer, her sobs quieter. Finally, with red, soaked eyes she tried to calm herself completely. She forced her hiccups away and brushed her face roughly on the sheets, still tightly grasped in her left-hand grip. Shakily she lifted her head and tried to take a look around her. Her eyes were still foggy with tears, and she strained to make them focus. But the pitch black of night wouldn't allow her to see anything. The chilling emptiness in the room created a sobbing sensation to her throat, but she fought to keep it contained. Taking a breath, she slowly crept away from the safety of the sheets surrounding her and ventured out into blackness. Her hand, steady on the spot right in front of her, came across the edge of the bed. She slowly inched her foot over, then, carefully, touched the ground. Before she lost her nerve, she quickly flung the rest her body off the bed, stepping a few times to catch her balance, then stopped abruptly in the middle of the room. Her body stayed tense, eyes tightly shut. She could feel the emptiness of the room all around her, causing her hair to stand on end.  
  
"Hikari... I'm scared..."  
  
Her own voice gave her a jolt of courage. Sucking up an arising sob, she loosened her eyes and peered out around her. Moonlight was spilling through a window, lighting the room just enough to let her see what was around her. A wall was close enough, giving her a slight reassurance that the room wasn't as large as it seemed. Slowly turning to the right, she saw a mirror. She stopped. Her eyes widened and sweat started flowing down her face once more. Terrified, she flew backgrounds, stumbling to the ground. She saw before her the red head girl.  
  
"But... but..." Her entire body shook. She was trembling from head to foot, sweat creating a damp surface underneath her.  
  
"But. that's not me!!"  
  
It was too much for her. Everything went black, and she passed out on the floor.  
  
On the tree, the owl hooted curiously, lost interest, then flew off. 


End file.
